callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loyalists
Loyalists, nicknamed "The Good Russians" by GazBlackout, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare., are soldiers of a military who remain with the established government. This term is often used to distinguish between two military forces of the same nationality, particularly during a civil war or revolution in a nation. It is to note that during the events of Modern Warfare 2 all of Russia is at war with the US upon being miss led by the airport terrorist attack in "No Russian". Thus the bulk of enemies in MW2 are Russian Federation Troops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player campaign features Russian Loyalists who are fighting Ultranationalists, a paramilitary force in opposition to the established government of the Russian Federation. The Loyalist forces also include special purpose regiments forces called Spetsnaz (Russian for "special forces"). In the single player campaign, the player fights alongside Loyalist forces throughout the game when playing as MacTavish of the SAS who help the loyalists through out the game. Sergeant Kamarov is the leader of Russian Loyalist unit that the player fights alongside. Sometimes the Loyalist under Kamarov, do not work along with the SAS members, but after Gaz threatens Kamarov by almost throwing him off a cliff, they develop a closer relationship and start working together more. The Russian Loyalists appear to be more well-equipped than the Ultranationalists, but for the most part use the same weapons such AK-47s, AK-74us, RPDs, SVD and RPG-7s, however, they also use G36c rifles. Both the Russian Loyalists and Ultranationalists have armor and air support in the form of BMP-2s, T-72s and Mi-24s. The Loyalists are dressed in a Camouflage uniforms, wear black helmets equipped with night-vision goggles or Russian ushankas. Russian Loyalists are featured in the single player levels such as Blackout, Safehouse, Sins Of The Father and Game Over. The Loyalist appear to be - for the most part - equipped with substandard, cheap, outdated equipment, (AK47, Skorpion, RPD, RPG-7) while the real Russian Military is very modernized with weapons such as the AK-74 and derivatives (seen in game but only the very inaccurately modeled AKS-74U) as the standard rifle, and Special forces (Speznaz) being mainly equipped with a wide variety of weapons that do not appear at all in the game, such as the AK-74, OTs-14 GROZA , and the advanced AN94. It is not entirely unreasonable to see them with AK-47s, as these (most likely AKMs, not AK-47s) are sometimes used in urban environments, as the 7.62mm round fired by the AK-47 can penetrate cover better, versus the 5.45mm round fired by newer Russian assault rifles (which can still penetrate better then the NATO 5.56mm). Almost no modern Russian equipment appears in the game, with the exception of most of the Russian vehicles and the SVD. Even the newer equipment in the game they are seen with, such as the G36C, Skorpion, and M9, is not, and has never been, at all in use by the Russian military. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 2 The loyalists seem to not have been defeated but become part of the Russian army once again, since the Ultranationalists have gained political power instead of military power. Nonetheless, the ultranationalists, especially those loyal to Makarov, continue to commit acts of terrorism, including against fellow Russians. The game features soldiers from the Federal Security Service (or FSB), a federal police service and successor to the Soviet KGB. They are shown as a counter-terrorist force, arriving by van to an airport, responding to the terrorist attack at an airport carried out by Makarov in No Russian. These soldiers are armed with more advanced, though still non-Russian equipment. They are capable of using an MP5k and Riot shield in tandem, something the player character can't do. The game features the return of conventional Russian troops, who are part of the vast Russian invasion that devastates the United States. They mobilize BTR-90 APCs, Mi-28 and use a mix of new and old equipment, though like their FSB counterparts they make limited use of Russian firearms. Equipment Weapons * AK-47 * AKS-74U * Skorpion * RPD * SVD * GP-25 * RPG-7 * G36C * M9 * MP5k * F2000 * Riot Shield * USP .45 * TAR-21 * FAL * F2000 * Vector * Striker Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-28 Characters *Sgt. Kamarov * * Cpt. Aleksandar Vasilev * Sgt. Alyosha Murzaev * Sgt. Anatoly Voroshilov * Sgt. Boris Ryzhkov * Sgt. Borya Shapovalov * Sgt. Kolya Shvernik * Sgt. Mikhail Zuravlev * Sgt. Nikolai Kalinin * Sgt. Petya Malenkov * Sgt. Sergei Shkurat * Sgt. Vanya Gerasimov * Sgt. Viktor Kuznetsov * Sgt. Vladimir Brezhnev * Sgt. Volodya Andropov * Sgt. Volodya Sarayev *Sgt. Yakov Gushenko * Cpl. Aleksandar Rykov * Cpl. Borya Mikoyan * Cpl. Dima Chernyshenko * Cpl. Dima Tikholov * Cpl. Dmitri Petrenko * Cpl. Kosya Gridin * Cpl. Nikolai Turdyev * Cpl. Oleg Stepanoshvili * Cpl. Petya Avagimov * Cpl. Vanya Chernogolov * Cpl. Vikor Yakimenko * Cpl. Yuri Kiselev * Pvt. Alyosha Tarkovsky * Pvt. Anatoly Ivashenko * Pvt. Dimitri Bondarenko * Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko * Pvt. Ivan Afanasyev * Pvt. Ivan Lukin *Pvt. Kostya Golubev *Pvt. Mikhail Voronov *Pvt. Oleg Kosygin *Pvt. Pyotr Bulganin *Pvt. Pyotr Demchenko *Pvt. Sasha Semenov *Pvt. Vladimir Brezhov *Pvt. Vladimir Sabgaida *Pvt. Yuri Nikitin References Category:Armies Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4